I Would Do Anything For You Revised
by JCCx
Summary: Everything is perfect in the life of Edward Cullen. He has Bella at his side and is finally happy, until Bella collapses unexpectedly. What is wrong with Bella? Revised version! Original on Une Reine Guadeloupeenne account. Please review! JCCx
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people! Well this was my first fanfic ever and was posted on my friends account because I was to scared to use my own. I went back and read it the other day and realised how bad it was. So hence the revised version. It may not be brilliant but it is defiantly better! Anyways I hope this re-worked version doesn't bore you and you tell me if you have any questions, concerns or comments! JCCx_

Chapter 1

EPOV

Life was perfect, I was finally complete. I sat on the floor (which was covered with blankets and pillows) of the Cullen's lounge with my siblings and my amazing girlfriend on my lap. I had my arms around Bella's waist and was resting my head on her shoulder. Her warmth radiated like the sun and her scent cascaded onto me. It drove me insane but I would not have it any other way. I could enjoy the bouquet without tasting the wine.

We were watching Dracula. The movie with the crazy costumes and miniature sets. We all couldn't stop laughing as the actors tried to portray a vampire. It was the furthest thing from the truth but also extremely entertaining.

"Oh come on!...How old does that guy look?" Emmett asked pointing at the screen.

He was on the wide couch with Rosalie lying in front of him. He had an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Rosalie looked like she was bored, but occasionally she would grunt or laugh at the film.

"Sorry put I am more distracted by his hair!" Jasper said fighting building laughs. He was lying on the floor as well, holding Alice's hand.

"And three wives ...come on! This just makes us look ridiculous." Emmett shouted again, he was enjoying this. He usually liked watching these types of films; just to make fun of how wrong they were, and he didn't spare people's feelings either.

I didn't really watch the movie. I was playing absentmindedly with Bella's chocolate-brown hair. She would occasionally laugh at one of Emmett's comments or at just how down right ridiculous the movie was. I loved to watch her smile; it reminded me of how lucky I was, and watching her happy in turn had the same effect on me.

Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting tonight; they wanted to leave us to do our own thing seeing as Bella was staying with us. Alice had convinced Charlie to let her stay with us (well Alice, apparently I wasn't here). Alice was taking Bella shopping tomorrow, much to Bella's dismay. She wanted to stay here or anywhere as long as it wasn't at a mall with Alice and money. I didn't know why she hated people spending money on her; I would love to spoil her. She deserved it. Also, we would be married one day so what is mine will be hers, why not just start that a little early?

Bella snuggled closer to my chest and her warmth engulfed me. I was no longer in the shadows; the sun was shinning on me. She was my light, my love and my life. The thought of spending one minute without her at my side, to return to the eternal night was enough to send me over the edge.

We continued to watch the movie and Bella and my family kept laughing. I could never get enough of the sound of her laugh; I adored this part of Bella. She was happy, carefree and comfortable. My Bella was a member of our family and fit in perfectly. Her beautiful personality balanced out our traits nicely. Not to mention she was the missing link in my life.

Then everything changed. Alice had the vision.

Her face went blank and she sat up abruptly.

"Bella!" She sounded petrified, and her thoughts were incoherent. But I didn't need Alice's gift to know what was going to happen. Bella fell back onto me, her face blank and Alice screamed.

_Ok let me know what you think! JCCx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Thank you so much for the reviews for this story. They motivate me to write faster and reassure me that what I am writing is decent. I know my chapters for this story are really short but they get better as the sotry goes on, stay with me. Also this chapter hasn't been betaed but it is out faster! So here is the second chapter…enjoy! JCCx_

_(I own nothing…sadly)_

EPOV

Everything was happening in slow motion. Alice screamed Bella's name and Bella went limp in my arms, completely void of colour. I couldn't move, this wasn't the way things were meant to happen. Bella was _just _laughing about how cheesy Dracula was for god sake!

"Bella!..._BELLA_!" Alice was in hysterics. She was terrified, and so was I. I don't think I had been more scared in my immortal life. I felt like the walls were closing around me and oxygen was being sucked from the environment. I needed to snap out of this, Bella needed to go to the hospital, _now_. Everything slowly started to return to normal speed and so did the realization that I didn't protect her this time. Something was seriously wrong and I was just sat there.

"Bella, honey," I pleaded. I was holding out a shred of hope that she would wake up and be fine, but she didn't stir. This wasn't right; my dream had been replaced with a nightmare.

"We need to get her to the hospital...now." I ordered. We all stood up at vampire speed, I picked Bella up, and ran out to the car. Alice how had semi recovered (with some help from Jasper) grabbed my keys on the way out and unlocked the car. I gave Bella to Alice who was sat in the back seats while Emmett got in the front and I drove, fast. Everything went past in a blur outside along with the events that were playing out. This must be a punishment; I thought how else could my dream be shattered.

I could hear Bella breathing unevenly and that only made me go faster. No one was taking my Bella away from me. Alice had Bella's head in her lap and was stocking her hair. She loved her so much. Emmett was on the phone speaking vampire speed to someone still staring at Bella.

"Yes, she just passed out..." I couldn't listen as it would probably send me into an other emotional melt down and I had to concentrate on getting to the hospital. I would not kill Bella in a car accident.

We reached the hospital in minutes, but it felt like centuries. I had never felt I like was driving so slow in my life. I got out the car faster than a human but not carrying about keeping up our facade. Bella was so more important than that, but Emmett picked her up. He was thinking clearly at the moment, and realized it would look a bit more normal if he carried Bella in with ease instead of me. I didn't like it though; she looked so fragile in Emmett's arms. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, he would rather hurt himself but I was too scared to think rationally. We half ran, half walked through the hospital doors and we immediately had doctors and nurses around us. They took Bella from Emmett went to an empty room. I followed them in and watched from the wall. The hospital staff were plugging her into machines and checking her pulse they all were worried about her condition. I felt so helpless as doctors and nurses fussed around her still body.

After about thirty minutes the people started to file out and I could go and hold Bella's small hand again. Alice was in the room with me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in the hall waiting for Charlie to arrive. The smell of cleaning products and of course blood clouded my thoughts, but it didn't bother me. I didn't really care; all I could do was stare at Bella's pale face and start the waiting game.

_Please tell me what you think! JCCx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so here is the next chapter. I know they are all really short but they are a lot longer than the original! Thank you for the reviews I love you all for it. This hasn't been betaed so sorry for any mistakes! JCCx_

EPOV

It was unbearable! Bella had been unconscious for a day, and I just sat there holding her hand and whispering how much I loved her. I was useless and a wreck. I hadn't left her room, and I hadn't even pretended to sleep. Rosalie and Jasper had gone home; there was a lot of blood around (being a hospital), and they needed a break from it. Alice and Emmett were in the room with me, but they had all been home to shower, change and hunt. Emmett and Alice had tried to make me go hunting as I hadn't been in a while, but I refused to leave my Bella. She needed me, and I needed to be here.

"Alice can you see anything?" I asked for the hundredth time. I could hear the desperation in my voice, but I really didn't care. I was desperate. The love of my life was laying unconscious in the intensive care unit in the hospital, hocked up to machines to keep her alive. I had a pretty good reason to be desperate.

"Edward... I can't see _anything_." Alice said looking down at her feet. My brain didn't register what she had said. What did she mean she didn't see anything?

"What does that mean?...Alice tell me." I was getting angry now. How could she not see _anything? _And to add to the stress, she was blocking her thoughts from me. I needed to know what she was hiding from me. I hated people keeping things from me, and this was important!

"Edward... I'm sorry… but I don't see her waking up."

She doesn't see her waking up.What the hell does that mean? I had learned never to bet against Alice but Bella was going to wake up. She was not leaving me alone. I wouldn't let her.

"Alice...What do you mean she isn't going to wake up?...She has to...your wrong!" I nearly yelled looking up at Alice. I wasn't about to accept that Bella wasn't going to wake up. Of course she was, she could get better. I'm not giving up on her; she can fight what ever it is. She was not loosing this.

"Edward I can't see her waking up...I can't see anything at all...I'm _so_ sorry." Alice said fighting sobs. I stood up and walked over to Alice. Once I had reached her I bent down and came face to face with her.

"You.Are.Wrong!" I said every word clearly so she got the message. Bella was waking up, and she would be fine. We would go back to our meadow and lie on the grass and watch the stars like before. I would hear her laugh and feel her warmth. I would catch her when she fell and kiss her with all the love I possessed. I was not giving up my hope of paradise because Alice couldn't see it.

I had let go of Bella's hand, and I missed her touch already. It was my life line at that moment. It kept me sane and reminded me she hadn't gone anywhere. I went back to her side and placed my cold hand in her warm one. They fit like jigsaw pieces, an angel and demon fitting the pieces of their life together to make a never ending puzzle. With my other hand, I gently stroked her face. She was so beautiful, a fallen angel and she was mine. I wasn't letting her go, not now, not ever.

"Bella, honey, please wake up." I was begged. I was praying to every God. I was willing to do anything for her to wake up and have her in my arms, but nothing changed. She lay still on her bed. That was it; I had reached my limit, my breaking point. I let go and just sobbed. This couldn't be happening.

_How was it? JCCx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello I thought I would be nice and post tonight as I have a lot coming up in the next week and won't be able to post as often. I hope this chapter is ok, again it hasn't been betaed. My amazing beta is really busy at the moment so it is just me I am afraid. Please review JCCx_

EPOV

I hadn't left my Bella's side in four days days, and I wasn't intending to until she woke up. I was in desperate need to hunt, but I was too scared to leave her alone. I had to be here when she woke up. Which she would. I couldn't even contemplate that there might be another scenario. She was going to fight this and come back to me. I had asked my family to stay near me in case I 'slipped', I wasn't about to put Bella in danger because of my need for blood. It was ridiculous to even think I would hurt Bella, but I wasn't about to take any chances. There was too much at risk.

There had been no progress in Bella's _condition_. Carlisle had come back and was working on Bella's case. He knew what was wrong, but every time I asked him or tried to get it out of his head he wouldn't tell me. Apparently, he needed to tell Bella first. It was about her after all, but the not knowing was killing me, _again! _Didn't he think I had a strong enough connection with Bella, or was it that he didn't trust me to deal with the news rationally? Surely if it was that bad he would tell me! But as he said it was a decision Bella had to make, what did that mean? Couldn't he just put me out of my misery?

Alice was here, she had been her most days (to stop me going crazy I think), but her thoughts were plagued with "She isn't going to wake up!" so she didn't really help. Alice had been holding Bella's hand and talking to her. She would speak to Bella as if nothing was wrong, happy Alice as usual but I could see through it. Alice had also brought in a vase of freesias because she thought the room 'could do with some cheering up' and secretly because they reminded her of her bubbly, loving, witty friend.

Charlie had phoned Jacob and he was going to visit that day, but I still refused to leave. A werewolf was not being alone with Bella I didn't care about the treaty or if _it_ was Bella's friend. I could put up with him for an hour but if he were to hurt Bella I would gladly kill him.

It was around two pm when Alice and I smelt him. It was a repulsive smell. There wasn't an easy way to describe it; the best I could do was dog. I looked at Alice and took a deep unnecessary breath. I had to keep it together for Bella's sake. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it slowly to reveal a worried-looking Jacob.

I wasn't in the mood to be polite, so I got right to the point

"You hurt her and I will happily kill you."

He didn't seem too surprised by his reception and didn't look angry with me either; he just looked like he wanted to get around me.

"I would never hurt her." He wasn't looking at me when he said it; he was straining around my body to look at Bella's unconscious form. He really wanted to see Bella; of course he did he loved her, I thought. He looked sincerely worried and upset so I was willing to accept what he had said. For the time being.

I let him past but when he went to hold her hand I ran around him before he could get any closer. He stared at me then sighed and walked to the wall at the back of the room and lent against it. Alice had moved from the small chair and table in the corner to Bella's other hand. Alice didn't like this situation any more than I did and she showed it by her willingness to stand in a werewolf's way if it would protect Bella. I sat back down and stared at Bella's even paler face. How I missed that blush. I concentrate on Bella trying to forget that there was a werewolf let alone someone who wanted to take Bella away from me just sat a few feet away.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. The dog wasn't making me life easy at the moment, couldn't he just be quiet.

"I don't know she just collapsed." I was telling the truth; even I didn't know what was wrong. But Carlisle did and that made even angrier.

"Well...what did you do?!" I would keep my calm. He would not make me angry around her; I would not put her in danger and I didn't want her to see me like that. It would only be another reason for Bella not to be with me. But Jacob was shaking and if he changed, he would hurt my angel.

"Calm down, dog!" I snarled. He was on the verge of changing, and in the same cramped room as Bella! I acted on impulse and fear. I ran at the dog, forced him up against the wall and held him there.

"You are not changing around Bella." I growled. The protective side of me took over and my only goal was to keep Bella safe. I hadn't done a very good job so far but that didn't mean I stopped trying.

"Guys." Alice mumbled. I didn't know what Alice wanted, but it could definitely wait.

"Get off me, blood sucker!" The dog yelled. He thrashed and shook but he was not going anywhere. Bella needed me to keep her safe, she trusted me and I had let her down. Thanks to my unsatisfactory observation Bella was seriously ill. I may not be a doctor but I had been to medical school, I just wouldn't accept what I had been taught to believe.

"Edward!" Alice screamed.

"What?!" I yelled back, this was not the time.

"Bella's moving" she whispered.

_Please Review! JCCx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, so this is the next chapter. I am having some trouble in school at the moment so my chapters are taking longer to come out. My life is filled with studying and homework and all for math. I know these chapters are all really short but I am trying to keep the story in the same structure as the original just think how short they were before I re-wrote them. Thanks to everyone who is reading this I love you all and especially the people that review. You are my motivation and I appreciate it immensely. This also has not been betaed so sorry for any mistakes. Love you all. JCCx_

_(Sadly I own nothing…other than a copy of twilight, new moon and eclipse)_

Bella! My Bella, she was moving. I completely forgot about the mongrel that I had pinned to the wall and ran over to Bella's side.

"Bella, honey." I said lovingly taking her hand and bring it to my lips. I wanted her to know I was here and that she was not alone. That I would never leave her and she was safe. She could get through this; I had faith in her.

"Bella, can you hear us?" Alice asked stunned. She thought Bella was going to die, but there she was moving. I knew Bella wasn't going to die, but a small part of me was expecting the worst. I had tied to convince myself that she could fight this but in reality she was human and disease was something she couldn't fight. She wasn't like my family, she wasn't invincible and her body could only do so much. It lead me to think about what I would do if she did died.

At that moment Bella started to open her beautiful mahogany eyes. She blinked a couple of times, probably adjusting her eyes to the bright light of the room. I hadn't seen her eyes in four long days and I was amazed at how much they affected me. I was stunned and she had rendered me speechless. She was gorgeous, angelic and the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. When she saw us she took a second to register what was going on and then the most heart stopping smile spread across her face, and I didn't even have a heart to stop!

"Hi" She said with a croaky voice. I couldn't resist anymore, I flung my marble like arms around her and held her close to my body. Without letting her go I moved onto her bed and rocked us back and forth.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" I chocked fighting to keep back my sobs. Alice had already broke down and had her head in her hands. After a few minutes I was still cradling Bella to my chest and breathing in her amazing scent. I filled my lungs and heated my body whilst trying to control my emotions. Alice looked up and sobbed out "You're awake!"

She was laughing and sobbing at the same time and was all together a wreck. It was strange; I had never seen Alice like this. She was always so happy and controlled. She always expected the unexpected and never let anything shake her. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and smoothed circles in her icy skin. She started reassuring her in the usually Bella fashion. It never ceased to amaze me how caring she was. She was the one in the hospital bed and yet she was helping us.

"Alice its ok, I am awake and you're here, shhh" Alice had calmed down slightly at Bella's touch, her warm touch bringing her back down to reality. She started breathing evenly and shock her head to clear her thoughts. I let Bella lay back down, but I held her hand in my hands.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again; that was the hardest four days of my life." I sighed and it was true; I hadn't been more scared in my never ending life. That was not an experience I wanted to repeat.

"Bella are you OK?" Jacob asked anxiously. He now looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and I couldn't agree more. I wanted him to leave to. I didn't like having a repulsive, smelly, vile, flee ridden...

"Yes I feel fine. A bit of a head ache but nothing major." She smiled, trying to reassure us. I didn't now if she was being honest or just trying to keep us sane. I wanted to find out, time to get Carlisle in here. He had some major explaining to do.

_How was it? JCCx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi I am extremely ill at the moment and haven't gotten out off bed in practically two days. I have my laptop resting on top of legs which are buried under three layers because I am so cold. But anyway that isn't the point. If there are any mistakes I am really sorry but I needed to do something and my mind isn't really working properly. Thanks to everyone who is still with me and reading this. It means a lot! JCCx_

Seconds after Jacob had left Carlisle entered Bella's room; he had obviously been listening to our conversation. He was still blocking his thoughts from me. Once Carlisle had come in Bella seemed to tense. I hated to see her nervous; she didn't need to be I would never let anything hurt her. I however would always worry about her, and Carlisle could see it in my face.

"_Edward, you aren't going to like this. I'm not going to lie to you or try and console you, but Bella will need you and I __promise__ we will work through it."_ He said through his thoughts but that only added to my anxiety. What did he mean I wouldn't like this? Carlisle turned away from me then and went to talk to Bella. I stayed stood up and watched the scene unfold.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked. Alice was staring at me with the same expression I had plastered across my face. I glanced at Bella she could tell something was wrong; I could never hide anything from her. She was the only person who could detect the slightest change in me. I was like an open book to her. I walked to her side and knelt down next to her bed. I held her right hand in both of mine and Alice held the other drawing unknown shapes on it. I could hear Bella's erratic heart beat and it scared me, she needed to calm down.

Carlisle took a few deep breaths and sat on the end of Bella's bed. "I don't know how to say this. There is no right way. But I want you to know our family is here for you…Bella, you have a brain tumor." Bella froze and so did everyone else in the room. I felt my stomach sink and my throat constrict. I tried, in vain, to keep my features controlled because I needed to be strong for Bella. But I couldn't do it.

After 47 ticks of the annoying clock Bella pushed herself up so her back was on the head board of the hospital bed. "What will happen to me?" She asked which shocked me immensely. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, didn't she know that? But Alice answered her question before I could.

"Bella we won't let anything happen to you, Ok, you're my sister and you aren't going anywhere." It was more of an order then a statement. Alice wouldn't let anything happen to Bella but Bella had to believe it herself.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you outside please?" I said. I didn't want to leave Bella but I needed to speak to him. I needed to know what would happen to Bella and what I did in that situation, I wasn't going to sit around doing nothing. Alice would be there for her and she would keep her safe.

Carlisle nodded and followed me out to the hall and down to his office; we didn't want Bella to hear this just yet.

I paced across the office and Carlisle leaned on his mahogany desk.

"What do we do Carlisle?" I asked I was so close to going back to Bella and changing her right here.

"Edward please calm down. I know it is easy for me to say but you need to be sensible for her sake. She isn't going anywhere." I needed to think through this logically. I had some knowledge of brain tumors from my years in med school but Carlisle knew more than me; he had been a doctor for hundreds of years.

"What will happen to her? What can we do?" I took a deep breath and but kept pacing I couldn't stay still.

"At the moment she will get headaches, dizziness, and general illness but in a few weeks her symptoms will get worse and she will die. If we attempt to remove it she could experience memory lose or brain damage but the chances of survival from the operation aren't high." Carlisle said in a very formal, detached tone but I could here something else in his voice. I had stopped pacing and breathing, she couldn't go through that. Both options were impossible to choose from. Then it dawned on me. Why did I keep denying myself what I knew both wanted? I could give us an option three. I was past the point off caring about details of my plan. I only had the end goal in sight.

We could live together, forever.

_Not to bad I hope JCCx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! I am so sorry or not updating anything in a long time but I have been really busy and sick. I know my chapters are really short and I am sorry but I hope I get them out faster. Anyways I hope this is ok. It also hasn't been betaed. My beta has a new job and is coaching a field hockey team so she is a bit busy. Thanks for reading! Please review! JCCx_

I left Carlisle in his office and made my way back to Bella in a daze. I had talked to Carlisle about my plan and he agreed with me, along with Charlie (the part I told him), but however much I wanted to put my 'keeping Bella alive' plan into action immediately, it was her decision. I couldn't force her to do anything but I could persuade her if she didn't agree. I would do anything to keep her with me. Even if that meant manipulating her for a short time. I wasn't going to be the usual polite gentleman; I was going to fight for her, for her life.

I took a deep breath to and twisted the handle on the door into Bella's room. Alice was still with Bella and clearly she was trying to keep her calm but her inflamed red eyes told me she had been crying. It made me want to break down as well but it wasn't the time nor place. I could keep myself in check until I was away from Bella. I walked to her side and took her empty hand in mine. Absorbing her warmth I knew if my plan didn't work I would happily go back to the Volturi and ask them to end my existence. I wouldn't take no for an answer. I wouldn't be the same man as I was there sitting at Bella's side. The soul she thought I had would be destroyed and I wouldn't stop until my goal was complete.

Alice glanced at me, probably seeing my plans but she said nothing and stood up. She gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving and spoke to me through her thoughts.

"_Edward, she doesn't need your sympathy she wants you to tell her you love her and won't leave her, she needs you." _

Alice shut the door behind her and Bella looked at our intertwined hands, I leaned forward and stroked along her jaw. She wouldn't meet my gaze, so I brought my index finger to under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Bella, look at me. I love you and we are going to work this out ok, trust me." I made a pathetic attempted at a smile but of course she didn't buy it. She knew me to well to realize I was putting on a clam façade but I needed to. If not for her but for my own sanity. Repressing those thoughts were the only way I could survive this.

"Edward, promise me you won't go back to Italy." She whispered unexpectedly. Bella always seemed to know what I was thinking and usually it amazed me. This time is frightened me. That was one promise I could not and would not make.

"Bella please, you aren't going anywhere." I said placidly but really I was begging her to change the topic. I knew Bella well though and she would not give up that easily.

"Edward, please just promise me. Think of what it would do to your family and me. I don't want you to ever think about going back there; you need to carry on with your life without me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and if I could cry I would be. I was fighting back sobs though and they were threatening to take over me.

"Bella, please stop, you aren't going anywhere. You will be fine I promise. I need you; you have to fight this. You can do it. I know you can. I have a plan; I'm not loosing you again. I know what that feels like so please for me, just keep going. I am not going to say goodbye to you." I chocked out but Bella's brown eyes were streaming tears. I brought my face up and lowered my lips to hers. Her warm lips welcomed my cold ones and I molded my body to hers. After a little while I pulled back to let her breath and perched on the side of her bed.

"Bella I have a plan. You will move in with me and Carlisle will take care of you. After a week or however long you need I will" I paused I didn't want to say this but it was necessary "change you." Bella shape intake of breath told me that she wasn't expecting that, but I wasn't willing to lose her again.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked. That was the bit I was dreading, this could make or break my plan. But if she was going to consider it then I couldn't hide it from her.

"We would have to fake your death. I'm sorry Bella, but there is no other way." I pushed some of her hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you, I love you" was all she could say before she turned her head into the palm of my hand and sighed.

_How was it? JCCx_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope it is ok. I don't think it is but hey, I will let you decide. Anyways this hasn't been betaed either so sorry for any mistakes. Also thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot! JCCx_

I sat watching my angel sleep, her pained features confirming that what I was soon to do was right. But how could she be thankful; I was about to kill her. Stop her beating heart; make her into a blood thirsty creature. But against my better and selfless side I was excited. We could do all the things a normal couple could do and I wouldn't have to worry about killing her. I knew she would be different; my angel would never be the same as any other vampire. She was to caring and kind; she valued a human life to much. She would fight her instincts and win, and I would be at her side. We would have an eternity to spend together.

I was grateful that she could escape the pain of this un-fair life by sleeping, I couldn't share such privileges. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep; she got restless when she couldn't feel my presence next to her. I stood up and climbed onto the bed, it creaked in protest but I didn't care. I wrapped her up in a cold embrace and told her I loved her continually. She soon relaxed into my arms and I started to hum her lullaby. I loathed seeing her like this, she was in pain and she would have to endure it until we could convince Charlie she had died of natural causes.

I loved Bella so much and to have her in my family would be a sleepless dream come true. She would be a Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen, and we could get married. She would officially be mine; we would belong to each other. The more I thought about her being my wife the more I fell in love with the idea. I wanted her to be with me forever. I wanted to stand under an arch and declare my love for her, and to see her ring on her left hand. Forever bound.

I would ask her.

My phoned vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID, and of course it was Alice. I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear

"Please let me help you!" She yelled into the phone. I could hear the excitement in her voice, and it made me smile.

"Alice, I only just decided to ask her, calm down." Alice must have been bouncing of the walls. I had considered it before but never decided but now that I had, Alice had seen it. A never ending shopping list and the biggest party in Cullen history was what awaited if Alice got her way.

"I can't calm down, this is huge!" I laughed at my pixie-like sister.

"Fine, you can help. But she hasn't said yes yet so don't get too excited."

"Yeah, yeah, oh she is about to wake up…. Don't worry I have everything covered, this is going to be perfect." She practically screeched the last part, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Alice I'll see you at home." I snapped the phone shut just as Bella opened her eyes, and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning angel." I said with a smile. I got to take her home today; she would officially be living with me. I had everything ready and couldn't wait to show her. Not to mention the prospect of spending every second with her.

"Good morning" She snuggled closer to my chest and I breathed in her mouth watering scent.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her. My whole family couldn't wait till the clumsy human moved in with us. We were trying not to think about her being seriously ill, and that she could die. Although it was virtually impossible for me I now had something else to focus on.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

_How was it? Really bad? JCCx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the delay! I hope this is fairly decent and doesn't have too many mistakes. Thanks for your feed back! JCCx_

After last nights conversation with Alice I had been a nervous wreck. What if she said no? That just sent a tidal wave of panic crashing onto me. I was trying hard to hide it from Bella, but she had over a year of practice at reading my expressions so she was an expert.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong." She said from the passenger seat of my Volvo. She was wearing a blue hoddy and a pair of jeans, her hair was in a loose ponytail and she looked amazing. She always did but even with a brain tumor she looked absolutely stunning. It was ridiculous how one person could be so tempting.

I could hear Alice's thought as soon as I crossed the bridge. She was ecstatic. _"Candles, lots of candles, but with Bella's clumsiness is that a good idea? Edward wouldn't let her hurt herself, Oh and freesias!"_

She had been planning my proposal all day, but I couldn't stop her. She was putting so much thought into it and everything she had planned was perfect. I was too nervous to stop her from planning. If it increased my chances of make her say yes I would do anything. But I demanded to choose the ring and location, and I already knew where I wanted to do it. The meadow. I was going to go hunting before and Alice was going to keep her busy for me. I think her plan included nail polish and Italian food. Lots of it.

I had decided to propose on Friday with my mother's ring. It meant a lot to me and I hoped Bella would love it. It was elegant and defiantly not brandish. It was a sentimental antique and I was ecstatic with the thought of her wearing it. I knew it would hold little value on anyone else; the ring was meant for my Bella.

We were at the house and Bella was about to see her new room, our new room. My family's thoughts were excited and depressed, Bella was sick and the only reason she was moving in was so that if she took a turn for the worse we would be able to change her. If I wasn't there and we were too late I would be on the first plane to Italy. If that failed I might even try and run there.

I helped Bella out of the car and walked her up to the porch. I opened the door and everyone said hi. I walked with Bella up stairs and stopped outside my door. I needed to be prepared. She was going to be so angry.

I opened the door and her reaction was exactly what I expected. I had moved a four poster iron bed into my room; it had gold covers to match my room and was made to perfection. On the opposite wall to my CD's was a huge book case with hundreds of books including Bella's favorites. I had also bought a flat screen for my room and that was hooked up to a DVD player. It didn't look like my room much anymore; the black couch was still there but in the corner and was covered in cushions and throws. But I liked it like this; it was mine and Bella's.

"Edward, what the hell happened to your room?!" She screeched

"Our room and nothing much, I just moved some things around." My attempt to make it sound less of a change failed.

"Edward there is a four poster bed, a huge TV, more books than I have read in my life and it was all for nothing. I won't sleep soon!" She said fuming. I flinched but quickly composed myself. Of course she noticed and she softened her tone.

"I hated it when you spend money on me you know that. Why would you do this, it is completely unnecessary?" She looked upset. I didn't mean to hurt her but did she really think I would make her sleep on the couch. It wasn't even a big deal, only a couple of thousand.

I pulled her into my body and lowered my head to hers. "You wasted a lot of money for no reason." She sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Bella, honey nothing is a waste if it is for you. Money is insignificant. I would do anything for you." I said as I picked her up and carried her over to her new king sized bed.

_How was it? JCCx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! Sorry I am taking so long to update. I am sick at the moment and I have so much going on. Thanks for being patient. Anyways I hope this is ok. It is longer than my usual ones so I hope that makes up for my absence. JCCx_

What was the point in having a physic sister if she wouldn't give me Bella's answer?

Alice was dancing around her room and singing extremely loudly, her music making the room shake. I was sat on her couch try to get the answer out of her.

"Alice, please just tell me" I shouted above the noise, this was the fourth time I had asked her.

"Nu-uh." She said making her way over to her closet.

"Alice!" I shouted frustrated. She was inspecting some shoes from her last shopping trip, why couldn't she just tell me? I had been her brother for decades, and she couldn't put me out of my misery?

"No Edward, you are just going to have to wait like any other man. It is all part of the experience" She said with a smile, she was enjoying this. I groaned but then decided it was a pointless effort, at the moment.

"Fine, I'll be with Bella." I walked out of her room and went to mine. I opened the door and walked in silently. Bella was lying on her side towards the window, the moon light shining on her form. She was enjoying one of the books from her new collection, which she had still complained was pointless. I slide onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped and nearly dropped the book.

"Can you stop doing that?" She whined "You are going to give me a heart attack." I froze I was making things worse for her. I un-wrapped my arms and moved away.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"I'm sorry for startling you, is there anything I can do?" I asked. I was sure concern was written all over my face, it was on Bella's.

"Edward, I'm fine, I'm not a doll." She said in a reassuring tone. I took a deep breath and crawled back up the bed to her waiting arms. I reassumed my position from before but this time Bella was facing me. I played with her soft hair, twisting it around my fingers and running my hands through it.

"Are you okay?" I asked gazing into her eyes.

"Edward, you didn't break me. I'm fine all you did was surprise me, you should really start making noise when you move." She said smiling.

"I'll try." I said smiling. "I love you, never doubt that." I said between kisses that I was now planting along her jaw to her lips. I felt her smile under my mouth. I loved that I could still make her react that way.

"Bella you need to get some sleep." I said still kissing her, I couldn't stop myself.

"Alright, only three more nights." She said as she moved of the bed to my bathroom, obliviously a human moment. I hated the thought of only having three more nights to watch her sleep but I also loved it because it meant we would spend eternity together. I could show her the true life of a Cullen.

She came back a few moments later and jumped into bed. I lay on top of the covers, not wanting to make her cold and stroked her cheeks while she dozed off. That's when Emmett and Jasper strode into my room.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. They were going to wake Bella, had they never heard of knocking.

"We are going to have a man to man talk." Emmett said. I groaned, I just wanted to sit here and watch Bella sleep.

"Do I have to; can't it wait till another time?" I asked.

"No you are coming, now. Bella's asleep so you won't miss anything and we need to prepare you for tomorrow." Emmett's voice held authority. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't see a way to get out of this.

"Fine" I got of the bed, careful not to wake Bella and made my way to the door.

"Whoa! Edward is away from Bella, it's a miracle." He said sarcastically. It was true that I had been spending every available second with Bella, but she was sick and I loved her. I would not risk being away from her in case something happened and I was only able to step away now because Carlisle was home.

"Yes well let's make this as quick as possible." I said as we walked down the stairs and Jasper and Emmett walked out the door. I stopped on the bottom step and looked back up to my room.

"Come on Edward, she'll be fine." Jasper reassured me. I followed them begrudgingly out of the house. We walked into the forest and after a while sat down on some tree stumps and fallen branches.

"Can we get on with this please; I need to get back to Bella." I said frustrated. As much as I loved my brothers Bella needed me more than some guy's talk, that could wait.

"Edward we know about you proposing to Bella and we wanted to talk to you about it." Jasper looked surprisingly happy and the waves of joy rolling of me made me smile too, he was happy for me.

"Alice told you didn't she." I said without a doubt. She wouldn't tell me what Bella would say but she would tell my 'teenage' vampire brothers what I was doing and possibly her answer.

"Yes she did, so how are you going to ask her?" Jasper was sending out happy waves and I was starting to relax.

"In the meadow and tomorrow night, and I am just going to come out and say it I think, I haven't really thought about that, more about her answer." I said with a smile. Emmett and Jasper were smiling to.

"Our Little Edward is proposing, about time!" Jasper said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"He isn't on his own, and he won't be a 107 year old virgin anymore!" I growled at him; trust Emmett to bring that up. But I couldn't deny it; I was looking forward to _that_. I was a man after all. Jasper laughed probably detecting my emotions; if I was human I would be blushing.

"So what do you think she'll say?" I asked, I was beyond worried that she would say no, but I didn't want her to feel obligated to say yes. Emmett and Jasper both smiled hugely. I suppose that was a little reassuring.

"So who is going to be best man?" Emmett said jumping up and down.

_How was it? JCCx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi! How are you all? I am very excited because we finish school soon and that means I can write more. I am sorry I haven't been updating much but I will do it more in the break. Anyways thank you for reading and the reviews. They are amazing! JCCx_

I got back to the house with Emmett and Jasper at five a.m just an hour before Bella woke up and we could start our day. Today I would ask Bella to marry me and I was terrified. What if she said no? Would we still date? Well we do more than date, but would she feel uncomfortable around me? Emmett and Jasper had tried to give me tips on how to ask her but all it did was show me how unprepared I was.

I had the schedule for today and it would be perfect, Alice and I had made it perfect. If it hadn't been for Alice I think I would have chickened out already. I had planned to make Bella breakfast in bed today so I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. There, I was greeted by Esme.

"Good morning Edward, what will you be doing today?" She said with an amazing smile, of course she knew now, everyone else did.

"I think you know Esme." I said catching her infectious smile; maybe she could calm my growing nerves. Esme walked over to me and gave me a loving hug.

"You are perfect together, and will be forever. You choose the most brilliant women, I'm so proud of you Edward. She will make a perfect Cullen." She let go of me and went back to the cookies she was baking.

"Thank you Esme." She turned her head round and looked over her shoulder and again smiled. She was a perfect mother and I loved her like my own.

"So what are you making Bella for breakfast?" She asked whilst putting the mixture for chocolate chip cookies on the baking tray. The cookies were no doubt for Bella. Bella loved Esme's cookies and Esme loved making them for her. Since Bella had become ill Esme has made every flavor of soup, many different cakes, thousands of cookies and basically anything that she found in her cook books. For someone how was repulsed by food she was an amazing cook.

"I was going to make Bella pancakes, she likes those." I said. Today was going to be perfect. I would start of with pancakes then Alice and I would take Bella to see a movie. Then Alice would leave (to set up the meadow) and I would take Bella for a late lunch in Port Angeles. I wouldn't take Bella to the meadow until it was dark, we would also do some star gazing tonight. I started making the pancakes and coffee, half way through I heard Bella wake up and pick up the book she had been reading. I sped up wanting to get back to Bella faster; I hadn't seen her eyes in almost nine hours. Soon the pancakes were finished and I put them on a tray with a single red rose. The pancakes were covered with fruit and I had put syrup on the tray also, just in case. I walked (vampire speed) up the stairs trying not to spill the hot coffee. Once I got to my room I balanced the tray in my left hand and opened the door. I was careful to make lots of noise; humming and stomping my feet but I'm sure to humans it wouldn't be too loud.

"Good morning my angel, see I can make noise." I said as I walked over to the bed.

"Good morning and well done, what's that?" She asked giggling as she praised me. I sat on the edge of the bed and put the tray on the bedside table. I wrapped my arms around Bella and gave her a very passionate kiss. She kissed me back and matched my passion, she knotted her hands in my hair and I lay her back down on the bed but not breaking our embrace. I lay on top of her but made sure none of my weight touched her. I moved my lips from hers when her eyes started to glaze over and started kissing down her neck, she moaned quietly. I traced my tongue up to her ear where I whispered

"I love you" she smiled and replied.

"I love you too, so so much." That was a very good thing as I was asking for her hand in marriage today. I smiled and sat up. She groaned in annoyance, my boundaries were starting to test her patience, and mine. But that would soon change, she would be a vampire and not so breakable. Not that that was a reason for changing her, but it was an upside.

"Your pancakes are going cold and as much as I would love to stay here all day I have some plans for us." I said smiling.

"Really, what would these plans include?" She said before putting a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

"You'll find out soon; once you are done Alice want's you in her room, and I'm sorry I can't save you this time." She looked shocked and if I hadn't seen what she would look like in Alice's mind I would run her away or just tell Alice to back off. Bella swallowed and sighed.

"Fine I will, but don't expect me to like it." I couldn't help but laugh, Bella was being unintentionally funny again. I watched her adorable features move as she chewed the pancakes and I couldn't help but occasionally stroke her face. After ten minutes Alice's thoughts were screaming at me to hurry up and it was only nine.

"Alice is screaming at me to tell _you_ to hurry up and apparently we are on a tight schedule." I said happily. I loved how much my family adored Bella. At least I didn't need their approval; I had it the first time she stepped through the door.

"Ok I suppose I have to get up, but if she turns me into a Barbie you only have yourself to blame." I kissed her and then she got up and put on a hoddy that was lying on the couch. She walked over to the door, but turned around before she left. She kissed her hand and blew it back to me, it was a simple gesture but it still made my non beating heart flutter. She smiled and walked out shutting the door quietly behind her. I couldn't help but smile like a lunatic and want to bounce around, but I was in love so it was justified.

"Alice… do you have to do this every time I come over, I'm not a Barbie, and what's the special occasion anyway? You know I hate surprises." Bella asked. Because of my sensitive vampire ears Bella sounded as if she was in the same room as me. Alice giggled and her thoughts told me she was trying really hard not to tell Bella my plans. I wasn't about to take the chance of her telling Bella so I ran from my room and into Alice's.

"Hello Edward, this isn't your room so unless this is a life or death situation I'm very busy. I need to pick Bella an outfit, tell her to take a shower, do her hair and her makeup then make a story up for Charlie so he doesn't come round to visit or call like he has been doing everyday!" Alice said whilst rummaging around in her closet, tugging Bella along with her. She held outfits out to Bella to compare sizes and if she liked it she throw it at Bella.

"_Edward I'm not going to tell her, I promise." _She thought. I went up to Bella and took the clothes from her and dumped them on the bed. She smiled in thanks at me and I picked her up and kissed her. I carried her over to Alice's bed and put her down next to the growing mound of clothes.

"Please go careful Bella, I might be able to save you but I don't want to _have _to, and Alice she is seriously ill and not a pack horse." I said. I kissed Bella quickly before Alice started pushing me outside. Once we were outside and far enough away that Bella wouldn't be able to hear Alice starting talking extremely fast.

"Edward do you want this to be perfect? Because if I was Bella I would and I wasn't treating her like a pack horse!" Alice said before storming off and shutting her door with a little more force than necessary.

I walked back to my room and put some music on before falling back onto the couch. Only ten hours before I would propose. I was scarred out of my wits that she would say no but on the other hand I couldn't wait to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife. I was envious of Jasper, Alice knew he wanted her to be his wife and he could tell from her emotions what her response would be. With Bella I had no such luck. She was the exception to my mind reading abilities and was very unpredictable. I sat pondering over my fate for an hour before Alice came in with Bella. She looked stunning; she wore a blue knee length skirt with a white shirt and blue pumps. I'm sure Alice tried to get her in heels but Bella must have protested, I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to listen to other peoples. Bella's hair was slightly curled and fell beautifully around her heart shaped face, she wore minimal makeup but it drew attention to her outstanding chestnut brown eyes. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest.

"You look… beyond words, no one should be allowed to be that stunning." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and I ran my hand down her side and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer. I bent my head and greedily covered her lips with mine. I traced her lower lip with my tongue and she lifted her arms and placed them around my neck, pulling us closer still (if that was possible). But our kissing was interrupted but Alice clearing her throat rather loudly, and Bella immediately tensed. She quickly pulled away and turned a brilliant shade of red, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on guys, we need to get going, do _that_ later." Alice said with a smirk and Bella turned even redder. I growled at Alice and she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out my room and down the stairs.

I got out to the car and Alice was in the back and Bella in the front, she was still slightly flushed but she was now talking to Alice about what she had told Charlie. He had been coming round everyday and we had to play 'Bella is in bed and will be staying there' act. She had refused the operation to remove the tumor as it has side effects that she didn't want to have to deal with, and Charlie had accepted that as best as he could. Of course I had to act heart broken but I knew she would be fine, but Charlie didn't. I could imagine what he was felling; when I thought Bella had jumped of a cliff I had never felt so lonely. But this time (for Charlie) Bella was choosing to die or eventually die. But she refused to become disabled or loose her memory and the chance of survival wasn't very high. Charlie was would eventually ok but who could accept putting there only child in the ground.

"Come Edward, we are going to be late!" Alice yelled from the car. I sighed and climbed into my silver Volvo. I automatically grabbed Bella's hand and we drove off.

"So where are we going?" asked a scared Bella. She hated surprises, but she had a day full of them and I couldn't help but smile.

"We are taking you to the movies, and then lunch." I said kissing her hand that was intertwined with mine. When we got to the theater I bought the tickets whilst Alice went with Bella to by popcorn. We sat on the back row and I pulled Bella onto my lap. She smiled and turned round and kissed me. I sat there all through the movie but I wasn't watching it, I was watching Bella. All too soon Bella and Alice stood up. Bella held my hand as we walked out but of course something had to ruin the good mood I was in, and it came in the form of Mike Newton.

_How was it? This is hardly different from the original, a few corrections and changes but I hope it was ok JCCx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi! I am being nice, well no really I am trying to finish this fic so I can start on my new one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! I love to hear from you! JCCx_

"Newton" I greeted. Trying my best to be polite.

"Cullen, Bella!" He ran over to Bella and hugged her fiercely. I was disgusted, had he gone blind in the last second. I was standing right there. Bella looked shocked, and squashed.

"Hi Mike… can't breathe" she gasped. I was so close to pulling grotesque Mike Newton of my heavenly Bella that I even stepped towards him. But he let go and laughed, that sound was grotesque as well.

"How are you doing Bella? I haven't seen you in ages!" He said loudly. Bella walked back over to me and grabbed my hand. She looked on edge and I didn't like that.

"I'm fine Mike, but Edward, Alice and I really need to get going. So see you around. Bye" She said quickly and walked away, but Mike grabbed her wrist and spun her around stopping us.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked. Now I was angry, Mike was touching Bella. Again. If he wasn't careful he was going to loose that hand, or arm.

"Yes, I'm fine Mike. Please let go of me" Bella asked politely. I on the other hand stepped in front of Bella, tired of acting civilized. Alice took Bella's other hand and held her back.

"Back of Mike" Alice warned.

"Mike, if you touch her and she doesn't want you to again, I will rip your arm off." I threatened unperturbed and with a menacing calmness. He seemed to understand that, and my black eyes probably helped. I stepped back and picked up Bella's hand again, and walked away from the bringer of my bad mood.

"So, where are we going now?" Bella asked trying to break the tension in the atmosphere. It worked, her voice always did and I smiled.

"I, my sweet, adorable, beautiful Bella am taking you for lunch." I said happily my good mood returning instantly, but along with that the nerves. Only four hours until I would ask her.

I walked with Bella to the car in a daze the nerves were consuming me and all I could do was look at the beauty by my side. Alice had left to set up the meadow, it wouldn't take that long with vampire speed but she could tell I was on edge and wanted to get one thing of my mind.

"Earth to Edward. Oh hi, what's wrong?" Bella asked worried. I had zoned out again, she must think I had lost it. I couldn't go on like this and I needed to get this off my chest as soon as possible.

"You'll find out soon; but just trust me at the moment, no one's in danger." I said, she looked panicked despite my words so I lent over the table and kissed her. I couldn't wait to go further than this and I would do soon. But my life would be perfect if she was my wife. I pulled away and she breathed a sigh, I hated to make her worry it was unnecessary.

"I trust you." She promised. Bella had finished her meal, so I paid and we left holding hands. Like a normal couple.

I had two hours till I would take Bella to the meadow and I wanted to make the most of it. So I drove to the outside of the forest, parked the car and got out with Bella by my side. It was 6:15 pm and that gave me two hours before it would be completely dark. So I decide Bella and I would walk to the meadow. I held her hand as we walked through the dense trees and I steadied her when she stumbled. Bella being human took a long time to walk to the meadow, but I liked it, it gave me time to think.

We had been walking for two hours and it was dark before we reached the out skirts of the meadow. The candle light seeped through the tree branches and I could hear music in the back ground. Bella looked stunned when she saw the light coming from the meadow and her lullaby playing. I lead her towards our meadow and paused before pushing the branches out the way to enter the clearing. I took a deep breathe and inhaled Bella's amazing scent to clam myself, and pushed the branches aside. I heard Bella's intake of breath at the sight before her. The meadow was covered with candles and freesias, and in the surrounding trees lanterns hung casting forest shadows across the grass. The meadow was beautiful and it was perfect, Alice had really out done herself. I turned to Bella, shadows were cast across her angelic face but she had water building up in her eyes.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked worried.

"Nothings the matter, it's just so beautiful, thank you so much." She said smiling and I wrapped my arms around her. She laid her head against my chest and I picked her up and carried her over to the blankets that were spread out onto the grass. Once I had put her down she looked at my face and smiled the most dazzling smile imaginable, and I smiled in return. I sat Bella on my lap and pulled some more blankets around her. She hugged me tightly but this time her scent did nothing to calm my nerves, it just reminded me how much Bella deserved someone better. But I was a selfish creature and loved her to much to let her go.

"Edward what's wrong, you've been acting strangle for a few days now." I was never good at hiding things from Bella so it didn't surprise me that my body language gave me away.

"Bella, I have something to ask you." I said fighting the twisting knot in my stomach. She turned around and looked my in the eye.

"Edward, just ask me, it can't be that bad." She said her voice held worry. I stood up, I had to find out her answer, and I couldn't do this to her either. I knelt down on one knee and took the velvet box out of my pocket.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked. Her mouth fell open and she just stared at me. Those were the longest twenty seven seconds of my life, I was starting to panic after the sixteenth but that was excruciating.

"Please say something." I said nervously. Then Bella seemed to come out of her daze and she ran at me and kissed me like never before. We melted together, our bodies molding. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her and carried her back to the blankets, not breaking our kiss. I sat down with her in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. I moved away from Bella's lips and down her neck. I could hear her heart beat increasing and then she answered my question.

"Yes" She whispered excitedly. I stopped kissing trails down her neck and opened the velvet box that was lying next to me. She gasped when she saw the ring and I quickly glanced at her face to judge her reaction. She was smiling hugely, I had never seen her this happy and I loved it. I slid the ring onto her finger, and felt a wave of pure joy wash over me. I resumed our kissing greedily wanting to saver the bliss I was in at that moment. After a while I pulled away to let Bella breathe.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I like that." She said happily. I liked it too, more than anyone could comprehend. She was my fiancée.

_So how was it? JCCx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! Thank you the reviews and I love you all for them. Because I am in a good mood and organized (no homework!) I decided to update. I am trying to get some of my stories finished to start working on new ones. JCCx_

Bella and I lay on the blankets gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful night but not any where near close to the picture of Bella gazing at her ring in the moon light. The light seemed to make her seem more angelic and she was glowing. And so was I. I hadn't smiled so much in my 108 years of existence. It wouldn't be possible to be happier, I was engaged and to Bella Swan!

It was getting cold out and I knew I had to take Bella home. "Time to go Bella" I sighed. I didn't want to leave and go back to my over excited family, but I didn't want Bella to get even more sick.

"Do we have to, I like it here." She said sitting up, and smiling at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I know I like it here too. But it's getting cold and I think my family will kill me if I don't bring you home soon." I said smiling, and Bella laughed.

"Like that is even possible. Come on lets go." Bella said smiling. I got up and offered Bella my hand, she took it giggling and I lifted her up and pulled her into my chest.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked.

"You only tell me you love me everyday." She said showing the most amazing smile.

"Well that isn't nearly enough! I love you Bella, forever." I promised, kissing her silky hair.

"I love you too, for eternity." She whispered moving her head up to kiss me on the lips. Her taste consumed me and the burning in my throat returned. I was used to this sensation now and I fought it of concentrating on Bella's fragile frame pressed against mine. Our lips moved in comforting patterns but grew passionately, Bella wrapping her arms around my neck and I pulled her waist closer to me body. I moved my arms up to hers and held them there with one hand. With the other I ran my hand down her arm, to her waist and down to her leg. I deliberated for a moment as are kissing become more R rated, but I decided to make it more so. I picked her up and she wound her legs around my waist, I walked over to the tree and Bella's back meet the trunk. Our bodies pressed together and Bella tangled her hands in my hair. I moaned in pleasure, I couldn't wait till she was a vampire and apparently neither could she, but we couldn't do this now.

"Bella we can't do this now. I want to, but we can't." I was fighting to control my, urges. Bella growled and loosened her hold on me. I did the same but keep hold of her hand that was around my neck. I wanted to do this as well but I loved Bella to much to take any risks. Bella groaned and I was instantly nervous.

"What's wrong, what did I do?" I asked frantically.

"Edward I'm fine, but I won't be." She said exasperated.

"What…Why?" I asked worried.

"Alice and Esme!" I laughed, she was right they would be very, very excited.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, my angel." I said kissing her hand. We ran back through the forest to my awaiting Volvo (God bless Alice). I opened the door for Bella, as I was taught to do by my mother, and then climbed into the driver's seat. I drove slowly, well slowly for me, back to my house. I wanted as much alone time with my fiancée as possible.

We stopped outside the house and I got out to open the door for Bella. She smiled and I interlocked her figures with mine, her heart rate increased as we walked up the porch steps. This was her family and her house but she was nervous to go and talk to them. Over a year ago she walked into the house of her vampire boyfriend's family who didn't know her, but now she was worried to go and see those vampires who she lives with and love her. Bella was so unpredictable.

We walked through the door and the whole family pilled onto me and Bella. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were congratulating me with manly hugs and whacking my back. Esme and Alice were hugging Bella and welcoming her to the Cullen family; Rosalie stood back and just smiled at Bella. Everyone switched places and now Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were with Bella and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were with me. Emmett picked Bella up and held her in an Emmett bear hug she was laughing and so was Emmett. Carlisle hugged Bella and welcomed her and so did Jasper. He had been better around her since she moved in and could touch her without struggling not to drain her. Once the family was done with the celebration we all gathered in the lounge. And Alice did what I was expecting.

"Bella we have so much to do! Colour, location, date. We need to get started, now!" she screeched.

_How was it? JCCx_


	14. Chapter 14

_I know this chapter isn't very good and a filler but I have to get all the rubbishy stuff out the way before it gets good. I hope it isn't too bad. Well enjoy I shall post again soon. JCCx_

I was lying next to my sleeping Bella trying to block out my families thought, but it wasn't working.

"_Come on Edward, I want to know details!" _Alice thought.

"_You are going to have to come down at some point, bro!" _Emmett tried to reason.

I had dragged Bella away from the family an hour ago; it was late and she was really tired. My family had been bombarding my thoughts for 30 minutes because they wanted to know all the details, well almost all my family. Rosalie had gone to her room soon after we had arrived, she didn't want to see Bella but Emmett asked her to be nice, and she will do anything for Emmett. Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital but everyone else was waiting to swarm me. I sighed, I couldn't avoid seeing them but I would rather do it with Bella by my side. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the courageous act I was about to embark on.

I stood up, careful not to knock the bed and walked to the door. I glanced back once before facing my overly excited family. I walked down the stairs and into the lounge where Alice was bouncing of the walls and Jasper and Emmett were scheming a bachelor party.

"No, no parties." I said walking into the room.

"What, come on, it will be fun!" Emmett tried to persuade me but I wasn't caving on this matter.

"No" I said finally, Emmett frowned but was thinking of ways to put together one secretly, even though I could read his mind. Does he ever learn?

"Come on Edward I want details!" Alice half screamed.

"Would you be quiet, Bella is sleeping, and you have seen it in your visions" I pointed out to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"No I saw what she would say, I didn't see details. Did-she-like-the-meadow?-Was-she-happy?-You-must-have-been-nervous!" She was blurring her questions into one big vampire speed ramble. I sat down on the white love seat and held up my hands.

"Alice, slow down. What do you want to know, I can't even read your thoughts they are so erratic." I said everyone had gathered on the loveseats and were listening intently.

"What did you say, exactly?" Alice asked, everyone smiled approving of Alice's question.

"I asked her to marry me" I said, wasn't it obvious. That was how proposals worked.

"There has to be more, what did you say before? How did she react?" Emmett joined in with Alice's interrogation. I don't know why I tried to fight them before, I could never win.

"She noticed something was wrong and asked me what it was, I told her I had to ask her something and then I proposed. She didn't answer at first, she looked kind of speechless, and then we kissed." I finished this story was getting to personal to tell them.

"It was a good kiss though wasn't it, Edward." Jasper said smiling hugely. I sighed what was the point in trying to hide something in a room with a physic and someone how could fell your emotions, I was fighting a losing battle.

"Yes Jasper it was." I said

"What was it like? It must have been nice for you to get some action, little bro" Emmett asked smiling, this was getting disturbing and I was feeling very awkward.

"What! No way am I going to tell you what kissing my fiancée felt like!" I said finally. And to my surprise he dropped it.

"I'm a brother-in-law, how strange" Emmett said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sister-in-law!" Alice screeched

"Mother-in-law" Esme said proudly.

We sat talking for the rest off the night and Alice was getting increasingly agitated about the wedding plans. Alice and I went to my room to wait for Bella to wake up and I had to keep reminding Alice that waking Bella up would not be nice. But soon enough my angel started to stir and Alice jumped up and ran over to Bella.

"Finally! Good morning sister-in-law" Alice said happily. I walked over to Bella.

"Good morning love." She smiled and I kissed her. She laughed and sat up; Alice jumped on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok Alice?" Bella asked worried.

"I'm fine; there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said. This was news to me and she was blocking her thoughts from me as well.

"Ok" Bella said sifting her position.

"Now I know you don't like people fussing over you and sending money on you but please, please, please let me do you wedding. I wont go over board I promise!" Alice begged.

"I was under the impression that my maid of honor was going to have her fun as long as you don't spend too much but that is a bit stupid of me to ask, you are the Cullen's after all." Bella said smiling; Alice screamed and dived onto Bella hugging her tightly.

"I'm your maid of honor?" She half screamed.

"Of course and wedding planner as long as you don't get carried away." Bella said laughing.

_Ok how was it?JCCx_


	15. Chapter 15

_I realize the last chapter was crap so I decided to post another one. JCCx_

Bella was out shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Esme; I wasn't allowed to go (stupid human traditions) so I was stuck at home with Jasper and Emmett. They were playing a video game and I was sat at my piano. I let my fingers dance along the keys as I thought of my soon to be wife, Miss Isabella Swan. The music flowed and soon engulfed the house. I was still playing when my cell phone rang so I nearly didn't hear it. I looked at the caller ID and immediately became worried.

"What's happened Alice?" I asked quickly.

"Bella, she collapsed. We are bringing her home but she isn't too great at the moment, I don't think we can drag this on any longer." Alice said frantically. I could hear the cars engine purring in the background but by the sound of it they were going fast. I didn't know what to do; I was prepared for this, but being prepared and actually doing it are two completely different things. And what if she didn't get back in time?

"How far away are you?" I asked desperately

"Five minutes maybe." Alice said

"Hurry please!" I begged, Bella was unconscious and even though she had three vampires with her, none of them knew if they could change her. I didn't know if I could change her but she believed in me and I had no other choice.

"Edward, you are going to have to change her." Alice stated

"I know. I'll go warn Jasper and Emmett, be careful." I said and I hung up the phone. Jasper and Emmett had of course heard the conversation and were stood around me.

"She'll be fine Edward. Alice and Esme are with her, do you really think they won't do it? Just think that in three days you won't have to worry about killing her." Jasper said trying to reassure me.

I paced the room for a few minutes and then prepared my room. When I heard the car skid into the drive I ran out of the door. Alice was already out the car and up the steps holding Bella in her arms. She looked terrified but I am sure not nearly as much as me. I opened the door for her and she proceeded up stairs and into mine and Bella's room. She gently laid her down on the bed and I walked forward. I could hear Esme on the phone to Carlisle who was working at the hospital and he was on his way back. I turned to Alice;

"If I don't stop, make me" I said before lowering my mouth to her warm neck. I made myself think of Bella. Our first time in the meadow; the kiss, every night I spent in her room, her amazing smile and beautiful personality. This was the women I loved and I was not going to kill her. I was going to start our life together. I breathed in her luscious scent for the last time and sunk my venom covered teeth into her neck.

I drank the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. It was so much better than my monstrous instincts imagined. He shouted for me to take her now that she was weak, drain her warm, delicious body but I fought back, this was one fight I would win. I pulled away and looked up at her. She was silent until the agony started.

Bella's piercing screams brought on the most unbearable guilt, I had done this to her. Alice ran around to Bella's left side and held her hand I did the same but on the right. I was so angry with myself for causing her this much pain and I didn't realize that I was apologizing repeatedly. Every time she screamed I would flinch and let out a strangled sob but then go back to holding her hand and stocking her beautiful face.

Jasper had left the house (Bella's pain was causing him pain) but everyone else stayed. Esme spent a lot of time with Bella and Emmett came in as well but none of them could bear to see Bella in so much pain. Alice left to see Jasper everyday but I never left; much to my families' protests.

"Edward, seeing her like this isn't good for you. Just go and take a break for an hour, I'll stay with her." Alice pressed.

"No, Bella needs me so I am here." I said kissing Bella's hand. Her skin was already turning icy and marble like but I didn't care I just wanted her to wake up. She was on the second day of her transformation and would wake up tomorrow.

We had to fake her death which wasn't that hard seeing her condition and Carlisle position in the hospital. Charlie had stopped calling along with Renée but I was glad, if they did they would defiantly hear the screaming. Day three passed incredibly slowly, but after hours of pure torture Bella's heart stopped. I sobbed; I couldn't believe I made that comforting rhythmic sound die, but when Bella opened her eyes my despair vanished and was replaced with pure love and astonishment.

_Was it better? JCCx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi I promised I would update today so here it is. Hope you enjoy it JCCx_

Bella's vampire form was outstanding. She was, of course beautiful beyond belief, but there was something different as well. Her eyes were changing colour! I was pulled from my state of awe when she sat blot upright and let out a sigh which sent my motionless heart racing,

"Hi," She whispered smiling. I couldn't contain myself any longer and threw myself on top of her stone body. She giggled obviously not expecting my reaction, and then pulled back so we could see each other's faces.

"Don't do that to me again!" I whispered as I lowered my head to kiss her enticing lips. Kissing Bella was different; I didn't have to be as cautious anymore and it made us more passionate. Also neither of us needed to breathe so we didn't break apart until someone (Alice) cleared their throat, loudly.

"Hi Alice," Bella laughed moving from underneath me. She sat up, but before she could stand an Alice like blur slammed into her knocking her back onto the bed.

"Oh My God, Bella I was so worried! And your eyes!" Alice said getting up and excitedly dragging Bella over to my bathroom. Alice stood behind my Bella and watched her reaction in the mirror. Bella gasped and Alice chuckled; I stood up and walked over to my bathroom. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful, my Bella." She turned around and snaked her arms around my neck and brought her mouth to mine. For the first time I noticed that I didn't crave her blood, only her body, and that only made me kiss her deeper. Her taste and body was intoxicating and for the second time we were interrupted, but this time by whistling. We turned to see my family all in the entrance to my bathroom smiling hugely, even Rosalie.

"Edward doesn't have to hold back anymore, and Bella you look great!" Emmett said grinning.

"Thank you Emmett for making me feel incredibly awkward," Bella said laughing. Emmett ran over and gave Bella a huge hug

"Welcome back sis, you scared us all a back there," Emmett said happily. After many hugs and Emmett running round shouting 'Edward can finally get some action!' we decided to go hunting. We walked out the door and the sun beat down on our skin. Bella skin sparkled along with ours.

"I don't like the sun in forks. It just isn't right!" Alice said frowning up at the sky. I was too lost in Bella to notice though. I couldn't careless about the sun with Bella in my presence.

"Nor me, it feels wrong," Bella agreed. Then as Bella finished talking, rain cascaded from the blue, still sunny sky. We all turned to Bella completely shocked.

"I didn't just do that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, try and do something else." I said amazed. It was still pouring rain but everyone just stared at Bella unaware of their saturated bodies. Bella concentrated on a tree and with in seconds it was engulfed by orange flames, ripping and searing at the bark. Bella jumped back and spun round to us.

"What The Hell Is Going On!" She screeched.

_I know her gift is stupid but I wrote this a long time ago. Actually it was the first fanfic I wrote. Anyways keep up the amazing reviews! JCCx_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi! Here is another one for you lovely people! JCCx_

I walked towards Bella and wrapped my arms around her perfect body. We were both dripping wet so I pulled Bella under the shelter of the porch. Not that it made any difference but it was a habit to keep her safe and healthy. The family followed us up the steps and onto the porch.

"That is so cool Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"You are not helping Emmett. Bella are you ok?" I asked looking at her shocked face. She pulled away from me and stared at the blazing tree.

"I just did that, didn't I" she said shaken. Her eyes were wide showing the strange color change, red to blue. I was gazing intently as her eyes merged from red to blue when my mind made sense of this situation. Red the colour of fire and blue the colour of water.

"Red is for fire and blue is water!" I said smiled hugely. Everyone turned to look at me like I belonged in a straight jacket.

"Look at her eyes; they change from red to blue and when she woke up they were green and grey. What does that mean?" I explained and questioned. I thought about the colours and what they represented but Esme came up with an answer before any of us.

"Earth and Air!" she told us excited.

"Bella can control the element!" Alice yelped. Bella had remained silent for the whole conversation but once Alice spoke Bella started arguing.

"No I can't! No one can do that, and it doesn't make any sense! That could have been a coincidence…" Bella ranted but I stopped her with a finger over her lips.

"Concentrate on the Earth and see what happens, what's the harm in that?" I pleaded with her to do as I asked. She sighed and turned round to look at the drive and forest. Everything was silent for a while whilst Bella stood still with her eyes closed.

We were all staring at the area in front of us when flowers started sprouting from the grass. Everyone gasped especially Esme; it was so beautiful, just like my Bella. The grass became a canvas for the different colored petals and buds each with its own scent. It was amazing. My Bella was doing this and she looked beautiful as the foreground of this stunning picture.

Bella opened one eye and gasped at the view in front of her. She turned to look at us and she had a small smile on her lips.

"That's Earth" I said happily and ran to Bella. She giggled when I picked her up kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held my arms around her waist.

"Excuse me, I know you are sexually deprived but this can wait. I want to see air!" Emmett chuckled.

We pulled apart reluctantly but Bella had a huge grin on her face. She winked at me and then there was a gust of wind and Emmett went flying into the flowers. Petals and leaves flew up around him and a thunderous sound chased the birds from the trees.

"I don't deserve you" I said between laughing and kissing her. Everyone was laughing as we watched Emmett get out of the Emmett shaped dent in the flowers and grass.

"This means war Isabella Cullen," Emmett said with a determined look on his face. Bella laughed and Emmett didn't stand on his feet long before he was flung into a tree. The tree broke in half with a loud crack and everyone's laughs intensified.

"Two for me," Bella shouted between fits of hysterics and then pulled my face down to kiss her.

_The next chapter is the wedding! How was this filler? JCCx_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi. Some people were not happy with me yesterday for Bella's power. I know it is corny and not relevant at all but when I originally wrote this I honestly was rubbish. I think I have improved a lot since then and that is why I am revising this. This chapter got the most reviews last year so I hope you like it just as much. Also most of the things in this chapter did have links. Some of them still do (they are on my profile) but Bella's dress which was the most important thing was last seasons and therefore erased from the website. I am sorry I hope my description isn't that bad. Thanks for reading! JCCx_

I was stood in Jasper's bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my suit and was visibly edgy. The wedding was starting soon and I was ridiculously nervous; what if she got cold feet and ran away! How could I live through that?

"She isn't going to run Edward" Jasper reassured me. It didn't work though and I still couldn't help but be stressed. He was wearing his best mans suit and had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Whatever, how is she?" I asked him anxiously. He had gone to see Alice and she was with Bella.

"I didn't see her; not allowed remember, but Alice said she is great." He told me smiling. No one other than Alice and Rosalie had been able to see Bella, and when ever they were around me they would sing annoying songs in their head. It was so worrying that I almost thought of breaking the rules and climbing up the side of the house to see how she was for myself. Is this how everyone felt on their wedding day?

"Of course you didn't, do you have the rings?" I asked rapidly. I was wearing a whole into the floor where I was pacing so much, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yes I do, will you calm down you are making me nervous." Jasper joked but it didn't help.

"I can't help it, what if she backs out?" I asked frantically.

"She isn't going to back out Edward! Why would she? She loves you and you love her, I know I have to live with it," he laughed "so take a deep breath, everything will be fine." He promised. I took his advice and filled my lungs with unnecessary air.

"Better? There is no need to be worried. This is what you both want, again I know." He chuckled. I could feel my nerves calming but it wasn't enough to stop me panicking.

"Are you ready, my brother?" Emmett asked from the door way, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Emmett was wearing a black suit, like Jasper and had a white freesia poking out of his button whole. I loved the freesias; they were so fitting.

"Yes, let's go," I said. We walked out of Jasper's room together and down the hall. Alice and Rosalie were carefully distracting their thoughts from Bella and the dress, which annoyed me greatly. Stupid human traditions. Why did they have to apply to this wedding? It wasn't really a traditional relationship.

"_Hey Mickey you're so fine…" _Alice sang.

"I'm going!" I yelled at the door.

We ran to the meadow but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the location for mine and Bella's wedding.

There were no chairs as this was a tiny wedding, as requested by Bella but an enormous arch instead. It was made with a white frame and had flowers wrapping around the pillars. It was also clear that Bella had been here as flowers circled the meadow and the arch. It was sunny and clear sky; my guess thanks to Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I all sparkled in the warm light.

It was beautiful and perfect for Bella and I.

"Bella has worked her magic," Emmett concluded chuckling. The smile on my lips widened; this was going to be the best day of my life. By the arch stood Esme and Carlisle, they were talking quietly but I could hear their ecstatic thoughts.

"_They are going to be so happy together…"_Carlisle thought.

"Edward you're here!" Esme called excitedly before running over to me. She held me close to her body. If we were human I'm sure I would have had several broken bones.

"Hello Esme," I laughed. Esme was wearing a mid length dress which floated around her body. We had decided to have a cream and chocolate color scheme and I loved it; it was…warm. Like my Bella.

"I am so proud of you," she announced. Esme pulled away from me and walked back to Carlisle's side. He turned and gave her a quick kiss before walking away.

"I'll see you soon," Carlisle told Esme.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to walk Bella down the aisle." He said, smiling proudly. I was speechless but I was smiling like a maniac as well. Carlisle left and Esme, Jasper, Emmett and I took our places. It wasn't long before we could hear them making their way through the forest. I took a deep breath and looked at the source of the noise.

My angel walked throw the trees and into the meadow. My mouth fell open.

She looked like a goddess. She wore a floor length white dress with lace work perfecting it. It had strap sleeves and went in a small 'v' at the front. It was tight fitting at the top and emphasized her curves but flowed out at the bottom. Her veil ran along the grass and was frames by a lace border. Her dark hair fell in loose curls down her back underneath her veil and her makeup was minimal but highlighted her slowly changing eyes. She held a bouquet of cream freesias and lilies in her free hand and she also sparkled in the light.

Alice and Rosalie walked in front of Bella and Carlisle. They were wearing chocolate strapless dress's that danced around their slim frames.

"_Rosalie's boobs look amazing in that dress! I can't wait to take it off of her"_ Emmett thought. I turned my head to stare at him. One day without his thoughts would be amazing!

"_Oh sorry," _he thought sympathetically. I turned back to Bella and watched as she walked closer with her arm linked through Carlisle's. They both had outstanding smiles on their faces and so did the rest of the family. Bella reached the arch with Carlisle and he gave her a quick hug and she mouthed thank you when he pulled back. She handed her bouquet to Alice who was standing next to Jasper. Once she turned back to me I took her hands in mine and Emmett started the ceremony.

"Fellow Cullen's, we are gathered together today to witness Edward Cullen and Bella Swan get married. Yay! About time!" Emmett said. We all laughed; trust Emmett to make the situation funny.

I stared at Bella whilst Emmett babbled and occasionally I would mouth 'I love you' and she would reply with 'I love you too'.

"Vow time!" Emmett declared. I was going first so I took a deep breath and began.

"Bella, I always thought that my life was dark and bloody but you believed that I was somebody. You always see the best in people and are the most loving person I know. You risked your life everyday to be with me but never ran screaming. You are beautiful inside and out and I will never understand what I have done to deserve you, my angel. I will always love you and not even death will separate us," I said and everyone else smiled at our little inside joke "you are my light, my heart and my life and I give myself to you." I finished and kissed the palm of our intertwined hands.

"Your turn Bella," Emmett said. Bella, like me, took a deep breath and locked eyes with me.

"We have been through so much, and we have come through together and stronger. The lion and the lamb," she said smiling "You have saved me from myself and other countless times and have always done what's right. You have given me all I could ask for in life. To love, and be loved in return. You are my savior, my knight in shining armor. I love you and always will and I can't wait to spend eternity together," she finished and the smile still in place.

I was knocked breathless by her words and the rest of the ceremony past in a blur until it came to the 'I do's'.

"Do you Edward, take Bella to be your wife?" he asked.

"_What a stupid question,"_ he thought.

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I do," she said just as fast.

"Awe, so by my Emmett power I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go kiss her Edward!" he shouted and I obliged happily.

_How was it? Next chapter is the wedding night and I wanted to know if you wanted me to post it? It was a unanimous yes last time but as I probably have a different audience I wanted to ask you as well. It isn't graphic but as this is a T I want to ask just in case. JCCx_


	19. AN

I tried to find the dress again but couldn't

I tried to find the dress again but couldn't. My description is terrible so I went onto searched the designer and the closet I could find to the original was this:

/photos/alcalanoviascom/2064836229/in/set-72157600408208514/

I hope the link works if not you can find it on my profile! JCCx


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi I haven't really changed much in this chapter but I think I have made it a lot better. It makes more sense now and I think Edward is written better. Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter! JCCx_

**WARNING- THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME M CONTENT (BUT IT ISN'T GRAPHIC)**

We walked down the hall and reached our room; 679. Bella pushed the key into the lock and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal a glamour's penthouse suite. She gasped and took a step forward but I wound my arms around her waist to stop her.

"We are doing this properly!" I told her. She laughed as I picked her up and walked across the make shift threshold. She had already been back to our house, to change but she used her new vampire speed and was in and out before I could even speak. Cheater!

I walked in with Bella in my arms and flicked on the lights. The room had a living room, master bedroom with a huge en-suite, massive Jacuzzi bath and a balcony. The living room had couches, arm chairs and a coffee table. I lay Bella down on the gold and cream stripped couch and slid up the next to her. She flipped over and gazed into my eyes and I did the same.

"How does it feel to be married? Mrs. Cullen." I asked with a huge smile. I glanced down at my ring on her finger and my heart soared. She was mine! I didn't want Bella to sound like an object but knowing that no other man could mean as much as I do to her was a reassurance. I still couldn't comprehend what I had done to deserve her but I knew I was living a fantasy and I never wanted it to end. I wanted a fairytale ending, just a different type of tale. I had been waiting for Bella my entire vampire life without even realizing it and now I had her I didn't want anything more than to hold her and hear her angelic voice.

"It is amazing! How about you Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked smiling. She had the intense, loving look in her eyes at the moment and I found myself lost in their depth. She had this power to make me lose myself within her and I wondered if this is what she meant by dazzling. But only now I was on the receiving end. Suddenly Bella pushed herself up and onto my chest. She started kissing along my neck and up to my ear. I groaned involuntarily and flipped so I was on top of her.

"You're back!" She shouted triumphantly. I didn't respond but trailed my hands up her curves and kissed her. She replied enthusiastically and I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her hands into my hair. I pulled her closer and drew lines up and down her spine. She shivered but I wasn't worried like I used to be, she couldn't get cold. Our kiss was growing more passionate and I picked Bella up; her legs still around my hips and lead us into our bedroom. The room was painted cream and had an enormous four poster iron bed. It had material draped over the edges and it made a small room inside. I pushed the material aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bella pulled back and dazzled me with her smile. What she does to me goes beyond dazzling it… it's hypnotizing. I am blinded by her very presence. Everything about Bella enticed me. She is like the sun, she radiates warmth, light and love and I wanted to do nothing more than to bask in it. Bella was still kissing me and I was kissing back with the same intensity.

Our lips danced together and she moved her arms to place them around my neck. I lay her back onto the bed; not breaking the kiss. I caressed her legs and up her curved sides. Her skin was soft but didn't have the same warmth as it used to; but it didn't bother me and I definitely didn't regret it. If Bella wasn't a vampire she would be dead. We wouldn't be married and I would have to live everyday without her at my side. The words scared me and suddenly I realized that I would have never been able to let Bella die; and if she did I wouldn't be able to kill myself either.

"_Edward, promise me you won't go back to Italy." She whispered unexpectedly. Bella always seemed to know what I was thinking and usually it amazed me. This time is frightened me. That was one promise I could not and would not make._

"_Bella please, you aren't going anywhere." I said placidly but really I was begging her to change the topic. I knew Bella well though and she would not give up that easily._

"_Edward, please just promise me. Think of what it would do to your family and me. I don't want you to ever think about going back there; you need to carry on with your life without me." A single tear rolled down her cheek and if I could cry I would be. I was fighting back sobs though and they were threatening to take over me._

"_Bella, please stop, you aren't going anywhere. You will be fine I promise. I need you; you have to fight this. You can do it. I know you can. I have a plan; I'm not loosing you again. I know what that feels like so please for me, just keep going. I am not going to say goodbye to you." I chocked out but Bella's brown eyes were streaming tears. I brought my face up and lowered my lips to hers. Her warm lips welcomed my cold ones and I molded my body to hers. After a little while I pulled back to let her breath and perched on the side of her bed._

I would do as she asked. I could never deny Bella anything. Why was I thinking about this? It was my wedding night! I blocked the unnecessary thoughts from my mind and focused on Bella's body underneath mine. Her enticing body moved in rhythm's that drew me in. I was the plant and she was the sun.

As a newborn vampire her scent still lingered and I longed for it. Although I no longer craved her blood. It was her body that I now craved. That side of me was no longer tamable and I slowly slide her shirt up her sides. The material gathered underneath my hands and reviled her sensual hourglass shape. Bella raised her upper body and I removed her shirt. The arch in her back promoted her lace covered breasts and I wrapped my hands around her slim waist, pulling her up to meet my gaze.

"You are gorgeous." I told her. I felt like I was telling a lie; she was beyond gorgeous, she was angelic, radiant and bewitching. The feel of her skin caressing mine sent me to paradise that I had never imagined and in that moment I didn't think of the monster that I was. What was the need? I didn't need to go to heaven, I was already there.

She trailed her hands up my leg's and pulled my simple black shirt of once she reached my torso. She trailed kisses up my stomach, to my neck and then finally my lips. We had never gone this far before and I was terrified! It was an irrational fear and I knew it but Bella had never seen me so exposed and I didn't want her to think any less of me. But I was her husband and I had nothing to hide from her, I just wished I knew what her true reaction would be. I was a master at reading her expressions but she could alter those easily and in times like these I didn't want editing.

I removed the remainder of Bella's clothing and she did the same to me. I was outstanded; she was the picture of innocence and beauty. Michael Angelo could not even come close to imitating her. She was like heavens art in the flesh. Bella turned away from my gaze and I realized I had been staring. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head back. Her hair fell down her pale back like a chocolate fountain.

"You have nothing to be self conscious about; I am just stunned that it is possible for someone to be so beautiful." I whispered to her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said smiling. Bella kissed me lightly and I kissed back. Our bodies molded together and we made love. It was gentle and yet the most intense experience of my life. We showed how much we loved each other in a physical way. It was also one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life. Well maybe the most enjoyable. I had never felt such powerful emotions in one situation. I could see why Emmett and Jasper were pushing me to do this; although I was glad we waited. In the morning Bella and I decided it was time to get up and take a shower (together) but not before I showed her my gratitude. She had stuck with me and still loved me. I wasn't the monster I was before, she had changed me. And I would be forever grateful.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. She rolled over gathering the sheets around her body and kissed me delicate on the cheek.

"No thank you." She whispered back.

_That is it people! How was it? Was it better than the original? I hope you liked it! And thank you all for reading and giving me those fantastic reviews. You are amazing! JCCx_


End file.
